Seducing a Demon
by Animage
Summary: Cloud's found Riku, and is living in his home in Kingdom Hearts. Riku's learned how to twist the reality of KH, and crazy things happen after Riku finds a shapeshifter in a cabinet. Star Ocean 2KH. Lots of fluff, Yaoi, and lemon in some chapters.
1. And so we begin

Seducing a Demon  
  
Animage: O.k...So this is a RikuXCloud fic. There's also some Ashton/Leon and Claude/Dias fluff in here...Somewhere...Any way, there's a lot of YAOI, a lot of Lemon, and some really weird non-sense making stuff in here. I guess it'll kind of be a Star Ocean/Kingdom Hearts thing goin' on... Just because I want Claude * :9*, Leon *drool* and Ashton *DROOL times 2* to be in it. I might put in Diaz just because his @$$ is nice. 9.9 *whistles innocently* So....Yeah. Don't steal Hashiro or Yukimi! You steal; I WILL BE SO NOT HAPPY! *clicks shotgun* BOOWM!  
  
Anime Boi: -_-! Shut up, dear. *wack*  
  
Animage: @_@  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Riku's P.O.V.)  
  
We're still sitting here. He's staring at me, and I stare back. It's been like this for three hours. No, wait. Days? Weeks? Or maybe...even months...It's hard to tell in here. In Kingdom Hearts, I've lost all concepts of time. Kingdom Hearts is a world all its own, you know. A different time, calender, and energy system, world upon world, all rolled into one, and crammed together. It's a wonder as to how he found me. Somehow, he'd sifted into the right coordinates, and found me. Now, Cloud and I sit in the dark, watching each other for no apparent reason but to assure the other this isn't a dream.  
I glanced around the cavern where I'd last seen, and spoken to Sora. Oh, Sora. His eyes are the same color as the sky over the Destiny Islands, while mine is the color of the ocean surrounding them, the same ocean that had locked us in. God, how I hated that place, hated the sea that entrapped us all and anchored us to those Islands. Being so trapped isn't good for me or my sanity. 'But now, I feel even more trapped.' I think 'I don't even have Sora to help me stay sane anymore.' I turn my sight back to Cloud, whose eyes lock with mine.  
I suppose I've always wanted to be here, with him. Ever since I saw those crystal azure eyes watching me from the shadows of Hollow Bastion, I've wanted him. Whenever Maleficent had called a meeting, he'd be there, hiding and listening in the darkness behind Hades. Even in the pitch black darkness surrounding him, his eyes always glowed. They still glow, even now. They've got the same, eerie, green-blue glow as they had in Hollow Bastion. I was lost in my own perverted mind as I thought of all the things I could have done to him in Hollow Bastion which none would have seen, as well as the cries I could've coaxed from him, which none would have heard. Not even Ansem, and he was virtually everywhere in that place.  
"You all right?" He asks, his smooth, but quiet voice enveloped my mind again, making me shiver. When I gave no answer, he silently crawled over to my side of the hollow cavern, and sat gently next to me. "I'm glad I found you, Riku." My heart leapt, and a small smile curved the corners of my lips.  
"Are you, now?" I asked in return. He nodded.  
"Sora will be pleased..." His voice trailed of and was hardly a whisper as he found the shredded ends of his cape suddenly interesting. My heart fell. 'So, he's only come for Sora's sake...' An awkward silence fell between us as we sat back to back in the darkness. My heart beat so fast at being so close, my chest ached. I thought I could feel Cloud's heart beat through his cape and armor, but dismissed it. 'He could never feel the same...could he...?' A sudden thought jolted into my mind, and I jerked. Cloud immediately stiffened, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
"What is it?" He asked, calmly. I shook my head, and smiled.  
"It's nothing...." I stood up, and as I walked away from him, a devilish grin swept over my face 'Yet. Tonight Cloud, you are mine.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Tonight, Cloud, you are mine.' I grinned at the thought. My mind wandered as I turned the faucet for the steaming water to spill into the marble tub (yes, a bath tub. Actually, it's more of a Jacuzzi tub, now that I think about it. Like I said before, Kingdom Hearts is weird...)As I slid into the bubbly liquid, I began to daydream as I watched the curls of steam arise from beneath the rose petals sweeping over the surface of the water. Yes, rose petals. Don't laugh, they smell nice... they're pretty, too. Just swirling lazily on the surface, elegantly gliding without the slightest effort. I hoisted myself over the edge of the tub, and went fishing through one of my pockets. I yanked a cherry lollipop from the back pocket. After removing the wrapper, I put it in my mouth, and began sucking on it. Mmm...Cherry...Sweet, yet strangely bitter...Just like Cloud. I can see him clearly in my mind. I giggle and purr as I sink into another groggy fantasy.  
I suddenly sputter as I realize I've sunken to the bottom, and swam back up. My name is being called, but I know not by whom. A strange but pleasant scent mingles with the aroma of the roses. I smirk to myself as I slide a towel around my waist. I begin walking out of the bathroom as I half hum, half sing along with the song now stuck in my head.  
"I smell sex and, candy yeah Mmm-hm..." I continue to hum where I can't remember the words, and open the door leading into the hall. As I walk half way down the hall, I hear my name being called again. It's softer now, softer then I had previously thought, at least. Almost as though it was being suppressed, or as well as could be.  
'Sounds like Cloud...' I shook my head and dismissed the thought. Why would Cloud be calling me? My head suddenly turned to face his door. I was standing right next to it, when I herd my name again! 'Maybe there's something wrong! Wonder if he's okay?' Slowly, I turned the door handle, and opened it just a crack. I could only see the top of his shoulders, and his flushed face. Cloud was sprawled out on his bed, his left hand twirling one of the spikes that dropped beside his face. He glistened with sweat, and looked feverish as he writhed. His eyes were shut tight, and perspiration shone on his pearly skin. His breathing was labored and I saw him bit his lip, as he winced.  
"Riku..." Cloud moaned again. I began to open the door a bit more to see what was bothering him enough to call for me, when the door creaked. His eyes shot open, and he tumbled off of his bed, and onto the opposite side, where all I could see of him were his blond spikes.  
"Cloud? You ok?" I asked, as I entered his room slowly. I saw his spikes shake forward, a signal that he was nodding. "You sure?" He nodded again, but did not speak. "What did you call me for?" He crawled back onto his bed, and lay on his stomach. He was only wearing his boxers. (Mmm...Cloud's boxers...)His face was pale, but his cheeks reddened prettily. I put my hand against his forehead. "You're feeling a little warm. Are you sick?" He nodded vigorously as if that was a perfectly good answer for why he'd been sprawled out on his back on his bed. It was then we both noticed I was on my knees right before his bed...in nothing but a towel...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Animage: :9 Hehe! Cliffy!  
  
Anime_Boi: -_-! You do know that doesn't count as a cliff hanger, don't you?  
  
Animage:....  
  
Anime_Boi: ! It only ends in a tense moment!  
  
Animage: But the audience doesn't know what'll happen next! Will they screw like rabid bunnies? Or get all flustered and go off and do something else?!  
  
Random Yaoi Fangirls: Screw like bunnies! Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies Screw like bunnies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Animage: Well, at least they know what they want..^^;  
  
Anime_Boi: *sweat drop* 


	2. the secret revieled to the audiance!

Seducing a Demon  
  
(Cloud's P.O.V.)  
  
"Riku..." I moaned into semi dark of my room. I know I shouldn't feel this way, this lustful, toward a fourteen-year-old boy and that I definitely shouldn't be jacking off to a midday fantasy about him. But here I am, in my room, doing just that.  
"Uhn...Riku...!" I moaned more urgently. 'Good lord, I'm glad he's taking a bath... right...now...' I moaned at the thought. I could smell his bubble bath add-ins all the way down the hall. Roses; beautiful and dangerous... Just like Riku. I bit my lip, and shut my eyes tightly as I imagined what it would be like to screw him. Ooh, hearing him cry out my name as he writhed, withered, and panted beneath me. Kissing those cotton candy colored lips while ramming into his hot, tight, virgin ass. I kept stroking myself harder, faster, almost at my edge. I heard the door suddenly creak. 'Shit!' I rolled off the top of the bed quickly to get out of whomever had entered's sight.  
"Cloud?" 'Ak! Riku!'"You ok?" I nodded as I searched frantically over the floor looking for some article of clothing. "You sure?" I nodded again. "What did you call me for?"He asked as he lent over. I spotted my boxers hiding under my bed. I quickly slipped them on, and flopped onto my stomach on my bed (I really hope he didn't notice the bulge in the front) facing both the door, and my angel. I felt his soft hands, cool against my heated flesh. I felt my face redden despite myself.  
"Hmm...You're feeling a little warm." 'You'd be warm too if you'd nearly been caught fondling yourself by the person you're in love with.' I thought, and my eyes darkened with lust and bitterness.  
"Are you sick?" Ah! How naive my wished lover is! I nodded, finding it a perfectly suitable answer. I suppose it isn't too far off, either. Some people would find me sick, being in love with a boy several years younger then my self. But if love is an illness, I will not be cured (not that there is any treatment or medication to help me, should I wish to be cured). His cherry colored lips smiled gently as his hand dropped from my forehead. He suddenly got a quizzical expression on his face as he rubbed the fabric covering his thighs. We both looked down, and found him sitting on my floor in a towel (Mmm... Riku in a towel...:D)... He blushed, making him look even lovelier then before.  
"I'll be up with some lunch for you...After I get dressed." I nodded, unable to take my eyes off of his chiseled features. I purred gently as I rested my head on the comforter, and watched him leave. His skin beneath the fabric was glossy and soft. You could literally feel how soft his skin is just by watching him. I sighed after he left the room. In a dazed stupor, I stood, took a cold shower, and was fully dressed by the time the sound of pots and pans echoed up the stairs and into the hall. As I entered the kitchen, I spotted Riku bent over at the waist, searching for a stray pan.  
"Ah, damn it!" Riku swore at the cabinets below the counter. "Where the...What the hell is that? Ewww...." He pulled his hand out off the cabinet, a pan in one hand, and a massive glob of multi colored, gelatin- like substance in the other. The glob of Jell-O bounced oddly, and without Riku's assistance. It moved independently. "Hmm?" He looked down at it, and gave a sudden mixture of a yelp, and a girly shriek. It sprang from his hand, and landed on the table in the middle of the room. It seemed to shudder violently. Riku stood slowly (for he'd fallen over when he'd screeched), looking both flushed and embarrassed. He stepped lightly over to the table, and reached slowly toward the substance. It sprang back a few centimeters before shuddering harder. I saw his eyes soften, and he brushed his fingertips against the top of the blob. Its shudders eased as he scratched at it lightly. It gurgled, and wrapped around his wrist and hand as a sort of hug. Riku grinned and chuckled.  
"So, what's your name, hmm?" He asked as he sat in a chair facing it. It bounced, and flashed multiple colors. His eyes narrowed as he whispered "I see..." He clapped his hands together twice and grinned at it. "I'll call you Hashiro; eight colors!" Riku picked Hashiro up in his arms, and hugged it tightly. It wrapped its self around Riku's arms, squeezing back. I walked silently into the kitchen, remaining unnoticed until I stood right before his very eyes to see.  
"Riku, what is that?" He looked up with his large green eyes and shrugged.  
"Found it..."  
"Where?"  
"...In the cabinet..."  
"Have you named it?"  
"...Yes..."  
"Do you intend to keep it?"  
"...Yes..."  
"What is its name?" Riku seemed to get tired of this question and answer game, and in an exasperated tone replied  
"Hashiro; his name is Hashiro." I smiled slightly, and bent over onto one knee. I reached out my hands; my palms up. Riku stared at me, his sea green eyes glittering in wonder.  
"May I?" His eyes sparked with more puzzlement as he tilted his head to the side, his silky silver hair sweeping over his shoulders. I had to close my eyes for a moment, I was afraid, I guess. Of what I'm afraid; I don't know. Maybe it was the innocence in his face. The thought of such purity of soul made me sigh inwardly with bitterness. No heart so pure could love a heart so corrupt. Or perhaps it was the strange glimmer behind his eyes that made me shudder and tremble with curiosity. What expression it was, I cannot decipher. It's a mixture of fear, pain, and joy beyond my comprehension.  
Riku's expression lightened, and he smiled as he slid Hashiro into my open hands. It wriggled, and jumped, and stretched into odd shapes. We both smiled at each other, and watched it switch forms. It finally settled into a heart shape that glowed with a warm light.  
"Oh," Was Riku's uttered approval. It switched again. It now formed words.  
'Hi.' Riku grinned again, and answered  
"Hello, Hashiro!" I gave a short chuckle as Hashiro continued  
'Hashiro? Oh! Yeah, right; Hashiro...That's my name, isn't it?' Riku nodded furiously, his normally perfect hair being tossed up and down. He suddenly stopped, his hair falling into place.  
"You do like your name, don't you?" Hashiro gurgled, and shifted.  
'Yes, I do.' Riku grinned again. 'But, who are you?' I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by my energetic companion.  
"I'm Riku, and this is Cloud! He's my friend, and he lives upstairs, and he's been looking for me because he met my friend Sora at the Coliseum and fought him, then Sora told him all about his adventure, but of course He knew me already because he was in Hollow Bastion with me and...." And he just went on and on and on...  
"Riku...Riku! RIKU!" He stopped in mid sentences, and clamped his mouth shut, his cheeks turning red.  
"Sorry..." I sighed, and ruffled his hair with my free hand as I handed Hashiro back to him. He looked up at me as if remembering something. "What are you doing down here, any way? You should be in bed! You're sick, remember?" I smiled, and ruffled his hair again.  
"Don't worry. I'm all right. Just a little bug, I guess." I shrugged, and walked out of the kitchen. I sat on the couch in the next room, and picked up a book I've been reading. The Inferno 'Dante's immortal drama of a journey through Hell'... I smiled to myself as I read a passage.  
  
'Then he (A Demon Wrath) stretched both hands to the boat, but warily  
the Master shoved him back, crying, "Down! Down!  
With the other dogs!" Then he embraced me saying:  
"Indignant spirit, I kiss you as you frown.  
  
Blessed be she who bore you. In world and time  
this one was haughtier yet. Not one unbending  
graces his memory. Here is his shadow in slime..."'  
  
I fancied myself to be Virgil, the 'Master;' and Riku, my Dante. I'd like to kiss Riku whenever he frowned, for none would ever see it. His lips would be too quickly covered by mine before any could see a frown on my young lover's face. I was lost in a daydream as Riku entered the large living room. He sat on one end of the table in front of the couch, and placed Hashiro on the other. He then drew out a stack of coloring books, and placed one before of each of them. He brought his large box of more than 100 different color crayons (which included even non-existent colors like: Watermelon Blue, Strawberry Green; as well as Midnight Yellow; Ah, the wonders of Kingdom Hearts, ne?) which they gladly dug into. I found I couldn't concentrate on the book amongst the giggles, and scattered conversation between the two. I finally snapped the book shut, causing both Riku and Hashiro to glance up at me. I sank to my knees, slid a book off of the top, and took a few crayons. As I began coloring, Riku and Hashiro looked at one another, and grinned (I don't know how Hashiro looks at me, or grins...You can just tell.). And for the rest of the afternoon, we colored and chatted amongst ourselves.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Animage: Whew! What a short Chapter! The next one will be longer and I 'm pretty sure it'll have both Riku and Cloud's POV. *looks over her shoulder**sweatdrop* Hehe..Anime_Boi's sleeping.! How can he sleep with Dance Dance Revolution blaring out of the speakers?! Hmmm.. Animage must research this..  
  
Anime_Boi: Animage must shut up and stop talking in third person! *throws pillow at her*  
  
Animage: Eh? *looks over her shoulder again* Eep! *pillow hits her in the face* I'll probably add the next chapter today or tomorrow.Don't look forward to many updates so often -_-! I've had this on my computer for about a month, and am just NOW posting it. *sigh* Oh well.  
  
Anime_Boi: I said to shut up Ani!  
  
Animage: *sweatdrop* I don't own anything! Ahhhhh..Ja ne! 


	3. The begining of the smuttyness!

Seducing a Demon  
  
(Riku's P.O.V.)  
  
I watched Cloud leave the kitchen, and sighed gently. My chest felt tight and my lunges felt as though they could no longer draw breath. 'Had I said something wrong? Is that why he left?' I shook my head as Hashiro crawled up my shoulder. 'I'm being paranoid... Aren't I?' I thought to myself as I rubbed Hashiro's head absent mindedly. He bounced and gently rolled into my palm again. "Come on." I whispered as I too, exited the kitchen. He was laid out on the coach now, a book open. His eyes were closed again; a small smile graced his lips. I licked my own, and swallowed with some difficulty. 'Must-restrain-impulse-to pounce!' I thought desperately. I sat on one end of our coffee table, placing Hashiro on the other. I pulled out my crayons and color books (Hey, I've gotta keep my self entertained some how, right?) And set them in front of us. Although I could see Cloud visually becoming annoyed with our chatter, I couldn't stop talking. It's as though I wanted him to drop what he was doing, and pay attention to me. I wanted all of his attention. I was being greedy, and selfish for it. 'Look at me! Talk to me! Want me!' I silently prayed as my brow furrowed in concentration. 'Why won't you want me...?' I asked, as I let all of my tension go. '...And why am I worrying? There is no hope, so why bother...?' His book snapped shut, bringing me out of my trance. As he slid down off of the couch, I saw all nervous tension melt away. He lifted a book off the top of the stack, a handful of colors, and began to color. I grinned at Hashiro, and him at me. We sat and chatted, all three of us, until the afternoon ebbed into evening.  
I later stood, and merely stated "I should start dinner." Hashiro stretched, and formed the words  
'No, I'll do it. You two should kick back a while,' He shifted 'You seem to really need it. Have you two been getting enough sleep?' Cloud shrugged, and replied while yawning.  
"Nah, we've been exterminating some Heartless that have been terrorizing Kingdom Hearts recently."  
"You really don't have to, Hashiro. It's your first night out of that moldy old cupboard. You should look around here for a while. Besides, I doubt you could reach the cabinets." Hashiro looked offended.  
'Nonsense! That cupboard is not moldy, I keep it as clean as can be expected. And I most certainly can reach those cabinets; Watch!' He stretched and bounced this way and that, until he was sitting in the form of a young girl. "See? Perfect height!" Hashiro's voice was high, but rough around the edges, giving him, er, her a tough sort of air.  
"Ha-Hashiro? Wha-What did you do?" I stammered. Hashiro tilted her head to the side, and asked  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Her hair swept past her shoulders, and was such a mixture of colors, it's impossible to duplicate. Blue, red, green, and yellow all twined together, and spread out until the color was in describable. Her hair as like a freaking Kaleidoscope! Two little black cat ears peeked out from beneath her hair, and a sleek black tail curved this way and that. Her eyes were now black, and hid whatever thoughts roamed inside of her head. Hashiro was no spectacular beauty, but had a sort of attractive aura about her now. She suddenly pouted.  
"What is it?" Cloud asked, his face mildly flushed.  
"That wasn't very nice, Riku!"  
"What? What did I do?"  
"No spectacular beauty, indeed! I'd much rather be cute and mildly interesting and be liked because of my smarts then be beautiful and only wanted for my body! Meanies..." Cloud and I exchanged glances. I turned toward her again.  
"How did you-?"  
"Know?" She interrupted. "I know everything going on in your heads, and everything you'll say and do. I'm just cool and 'enchanted' like that." Hashiro grinned with pride as she puffed out her chest. She then looked down, and quickly let out all of the air in her lunges. She blushed furiously as she wrapped herself in a blanket hanging off of the sofa.  
"Hmm?" Cloud and I looked over the table, and blushed as well. Even with the blanket, we could see the problem. She wasn't wearing any clothes.  
"I seem to have forgotten," Hashiro giggled nervously "I can't generate my own clothing..."  
"Well, that's no problem, is it?" I asked "You can just turn back, can't you?" Hashiro stared at her feet. "Hashiro?" She shook her head.  
"I can change certain shapes easily and remain in that state for days or weeks, but only in simple or complex shapes. This is a full-blown transformation, and takes any where from days, to hours, to weeks to gather enough energy to transfer back..."She shifted under the boy's stunned glances. "And besides, this is the first time I've been in my normal form in centuries. I'm in no hurry to transfer anytime soon; I don't...have to, anymore..." Cloud sighed and pushed me gently over to Hashiro's side.  
"Take her up stairs, and get her into some clothes; I'll get dinner made."  
"How come I've got to-"  
"Because," He said flatly. "She's closer to your size then me, and besides," He continued cooly "She's your pet, and your responsibility."  
"Pet?! I am no one's pet! I am very capable of dressing and caring for myself, thank you very much!" Cloud turned to her, his eyes telling her differently.  
"Maybe. But he found you, named you, and you are now living in his house, therefore, although you are not his pet so to speak, he still has responsibility over you. Go." He finished sternly, and pointed up the stair case. Hashiro pouted again, and sulked as she walked up the steps, muttering to herself.  
"...just like Onii-chan..." She continued to mutter as I followed reluctantly behind. At the top of the stairs, I turned, and looked back at Cloud, who was now massaging his forehead, and muttered  
"Just like Tifa..." He then turned, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Riku's P.O.V.)  
  
"How about this one?"  
"No, It's too big."  
"This one?"  
"No, THAT is too skimpy."  
"Then why can you wear it?"  
"Because, I won't be bursting, and hanging out of it."  
"...Shut up..." Hashiro turned, and showed me another outfit (She'd slipped into an overly large shirt that reached down to her knees.). "Then how about his one?"  
"Um...Pants yes; top no." I answered, referring to my largest pair of jeans. It fit her well, only hanging slightly to the side (Yes, her waist is bigger then mine, but she's also been locked up in that cupboard for over a century, far away from an exercise bike). They were black, and silver dragons and emblems wound around the fabric. They rolled up half way down her calves. She let out an annoyed sigh, and dove into my closet again. She fished out a spaghetti-strapped silver top with a black Dragon and shiny green Kanji surrounding it reading: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Light, and Darkness. "This one?" I stared at it a moment, and nodded. Hashiro grinned, and tossed it on my bed. I covered my eyes slightly as she twirled across the room. Although she now had clothes, Hashiro still didn't have any undergarments to speak of.  
"Hey!" Hashiro suddenly pulled out a white bra with lace and a small cloth rose in the middle, and a pair of pink panties with cherry blossoms strewn across them. "Look it!" I flushed heavily.  
"How did- when did those...?" I honestly don't know where those came from! They look like the ones Selphie used to wear... Eep! 'Did I bring Selphie's clothes with me? I was wondering how that top had gotten into my closet....' Yeah, yeah, I'd go over to Selphie's and we'd...dress up...So?! I know of worse things that took place on that island... Had those been Kairi's, they'd have been burned. I'd rather have Hashiro wear nothing under her clothes then Kairi's underwear. I shudder at the thought, and so does Hashiro, apparently.  
"Hold on. Hoe- I mean, How many boys did she..."  
"Ugh, I don't remember, but the thought makes me sick, that's for damn sure." Hashiro wrinkled her nose.  
"And what of Selphie?" I smiled, and looked toward the shirt tossed next to me.  
"She was the best girl-who's-a-friend any guy could have."  
"She was sweet, then?" I nodded. Hashiro grinned "She looks really nice. I'd like to meet her someday." I looked at her quizzically. 'Hmm? I don't have a picture of Selphie in here...' Hashiro shook her head, and knocked on the top of my head. "In here, simpleton! Your pictures are in here!"  
"Oh, go get dressed you hooker, you."  
"Not even in your dreams, babe. I wouldn't sell this virgin body of mine for anything." I fell off of my bed.  
"You? A virgin? After half a dozen centuries? Wow, sucks for you!" She puffed up again, and answered sharply.  
"So? You're one, too. And you can, but won't give it up to the guy you love because you are afraid to love him." I fell off my bed again, and looked up at her with wide eyes.  
"Eh?! What was that you, you glob of multicolored gelatine you?!" Hashiro had slid into her undergarments, and was pulling the top on. I blushed, and looked at the carpet.  
"I said - ugh - that you - umf - are afraid to - erg - love - mf - and be screwed by - ick- Cloud." I blushed even harder then previously mentioned. The thought of what she had just proposed made my pants seem a *little* too tight. I fidgeted, and bit my lip gently. 'Stop those thoughts now, Riku. No, no, no! No thinky Cloudy in such ways! Stop it!' But this, of course made me think of him like that. When I forced my eyes open, I saw a spaced out glare on Hashiro's face. An idiotic grin was plastered to her face.  
"Hashiro? What are you staring at?" She shook out of her trance, and smiled at me.  
"Wow; you sure do have an active imagination, Riku! Ooh, Cloud looked hot..." She grinned, and laughed as she danced out of my reach as I lunged for her. "See you down stairs, I smell your 'honey' cooking, and I just can't wait to eat! So hungry, so hungry..." Hashiro 's voice faded as she strolled down the hall.  
I was laid across my bed on my stomach when I seriously thought about what Hashiro had said. Maybe I was afraid to love Cloud. He seemed so far out of my reach, and it scared me. I didn't want to be alone again, not here, not in this place, and especially not after Sora. I was afraid that if he knew, he'd leave. He'd pack up, and high-tail it out of here at the first sign of my feelings for him. 'But maybe...I shouldn't be. Maybe, just maybe...He could love me too. I'll do it. I'll get him, and tell him tonight. I have to.' And with this last thought, I too walked silently down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I adjusted my Navy blue T-shirt, and took the hood off of my head. There were no sleeves, it being the middle of spring, and a zipper in the front. I slipped my hands into my denim pockets. As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed it was unusually dark. "Cloud? Hashiro?" I had my hands stretched out in front of me, so I didn't run into any thing. "Where did everyone go?" A small glimmer of light glittered on the table. "A candle?" Just as I reached out to touch it, another lit up. A small vase with two red roses in it stood in the center of the table.  
"For a moment there, I wasn't sure if you'd join me, Riku." I didn't even have to turn around to tell who was speaking to me. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. I could smell his sweet scent.  
"Cloud..." I murmured gently, sighing slightly as I felt my body go light. I could hear him smirk from behind me. As I felt his chin rest on my shoulder, I tensed.  
"Hungry?" He asked quietly; His breath warm against my skin. I sighed again, and nodded.  
"A little, I guess..."  
"Good." With that last word, he drew away from me, and held my chair out for me. I sat at one end of the table, and Cloud on the other. We sat in silence, small talk passed between us, but nothing extraordinary or scandalous passed in our words or voices. Only our eyes, which never left the others, betrayed our deepest thoughts and desires, and even then the betrayal was momentary.  
"So..." I looked at my now empty plate and Cloud fidgeted in his chair. He seemed nervous.  
"So." He replied with a sigh. I looked around the dining room, and noticed for the first time that night that Hashiro was not with us.  
"Where's Hashiro?" Cloud shrugged and replied  
"She just made a sandwich, said she'd be back in a few hours, and left."  
"Oh." I stared into, and through, the flickering flames atop the waxy candles at Cloud. I noted the way he glowed faintly in the candle light, and how the flames made him seem all the more beautiful. He suddenly stood, and took both his dish and mine. As I looked up at him, Cloud smiled anxiously. He then hurried into the kitchen. I waited but a few minutes for his return, but each second seemed an eternity he was away. At last, he returned with a smaller saucer, and nodded toward the door, indicating we should go outside. Cloud's cape flowed behind him like an endless river of blood, much like that which would flow from the wound in my heart that was certain to arise, should he not love me as well.  
The sky was clear and lovely. The moonlight streamed down in endless curtains. The large garden had been kept by me (along with a few lesser Heartless Cloud and I'd captured in Kingdom Hearts). Everything was in full bloom, even the stony walls themselves were in color. The normally over bold colors of the garden by day had now faded with the silvery sheen of the moon's elegant radiance.  
We settled on an elaborately decorated stone bench, (which, coincidently, had soft comforters and throw pillows...) and Cloud silently handed the tray to me. I looked at the pastry on the small dish, and grinned wickedly inside. I dipped my finger into the creamy filling. As I gently licked my fingers clean, I watched Cloud out of the corner of my eye. I saw his eyes glaze over slightly, and smiled around my index finger. I moaned slightly as I finished, and took great pleasure in seeing his eyes widen, and then slip into a look of adoration and worship.  
"Mind if I have a taste?" He asked quietly. I smiled sheepishly, and shook my head. He lent in closer, and not another word passed between us as his lips touched mine gently.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Animage: ok..so it didn't have Riku and Cloud's POV in there, but it's an extra long Riku chapter! AND it has the beginning of seduction and smut! Next one will be just Cloud and will be kind of short, but it's smutty and nice.  
  
Anime_Boi: 'Smutty and Nice?' How do you get 'Smutty AND nice?'  
  
Animage: Oh! Did I say smutty and nice? I meant it's NICE AND SMUTTY!!!! XD Yeah! Lemony-ness (ness-ness-ness)!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!  
  
Anime_Boi: -_-! Yeah.ok..Please review! There's gonna be some crazy stuff happening from here on out, so bring some extra sanity for the unfortunates that have none.*Points to Animage*  
  
Animage: Sanity? Who wants sanity? All it does is make you dull and, well, sane! (Not to mention oodles of fun to mock and make fun of XD) Come see the next chapter soon! I don't own KH or Star Ocean. Enix and.someone else does[Hehe, they can't sue me now! D] 


	4. CITRIS And enter the Star Ocean Boys!

Seducing a Demon *~*~*~* (*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*)* ~*~*~* (Warning, Limey Scene. A *YAOI-LICIOUS* limey scene. Don't like, don't read, DON'T FLAME. U flame, I laugh. [Bwa ha ha...])  
  
(Cloud's P.O.V.)  
  
As we sat down on the bench, I noticed how comfortable it was. 'Hmm; soft...perfect for...' I stopped in mid thought as I saw Riku dip his fingers into the small pastry, and begin to lick them clean. I drew my breath in sharply as I watched him. As he started to moan gently against his fingers, my pants began to become far too tight for their own good. I bit my lip to keep from pouncing on the wicked young boy. As he slowly opened his eyes, a seductive smile crossed his features. Wickedwickedwicked! I licked my lips and asked quietly  
"Mind if I have a taste?" Riku looked at me, smiled shyly, and shook his head. I lent in closer to him, slid my left hand up his thigh, and put it around his waist. My right hand's fingers twined with his. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, invoking a gasp and open access from him. I could taste the subtle sweetness from the cream mixed with the natural delectability of his saliva. As I explored his mouth, I noticed how dexterous he was with his own tongue as he curled it half way around mine. I became gradually aware of what I was doing, and released his lips. As I slid my hand back over his waist and down his leg to my side, his eyes never left mine until I sat in my original position. I stared at the stony path, and felt my heart beat. It pounded so hard in my chest my ribs shook, and my chest began to hurt. 'Cloud, you've done it now... He knows...' An awkward silence passed between us. Riku finally looked up at me, his cheeks still slightly reddened from our previous actions.  
"Cloud..." His voice was soft, but clear. I turned to face him. As our eyes locked, I felt a slight blush coming to my face.  
I closed my eyes, sighed, and lent my head back against the high backing of the bench. He knew, and he hasn't run yet, he hasn't yet been disgusted for my feelings toward him. Riku simply sat in silence, processing what had just taken place. His silence was maddening, and hurt more then any foul words from his lips or tears fallen from those sea green eyes on my account, could have. The only indication of frustration was in his knitted brow. His deep thoughts made me shift in my chair uncomfortably. After a few moments, I felt Riku stir in his seat beside mine. Without opening my eyes, I knew he'd stood up. His slight weight was absent from his seat.  
I felt something within me break. It wasn't just a small jab; I could hear my heart pause, and split. In eight years, I have not cried. Not one tear had fallen from my eyes since I left my home, and watched Tifa wave good-bye standing just inside the gates of Nibelhime. I was 16. Now, I let all of my frustration, my repetitive heart ache, and all of my disappointments fall from my soul in one single tear, and that was all.  
I felt light, hesitant fingertips glide over the front of my shirt, (I had worn only a black cotton t-shirt, and a pair of black pants [my usual boots and cape as well, of course] so it was easy to tell) and instantly knew; Riku had seen me cry. Sepheroth and Tifa were the only people to ever see me do so; the last time I saw home, when it was burned to the ground, and everyone but Tifa had died while Sepheroth, my hero, my idol, my god, had stolen Jenova, and had lit the town himself. My first tear in eight years, and Riku had seen it.  
I very nearly shed another at the thought of being so vulnerable in front of my lover. I felt Riku's hesitant fingers slide around my waist, and I felt his body pressed tightly against mine. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. Riku didn't look back, but closed his eyes gently, lent up to me, and held his cherry lips against mine sweetly. I couldn't think; one kiss from Riku had wiped all relative thought from my mind. My body acted involuntarily, and wrapped my arms around his slim waist as his gloved hands slid over my chest, and gripped my shoulders gently. He withdrew from me as he opened his eyes slowly. We smiled a small smile together, and made a silent unanimous statement, 'I love you.'  
I tugged Riku forward, and pushed my lips against his fiercely. He kissed back just as hard. We laid slowly down onto the bench (which had become strangely wider), and shifted positions so that he was beneath me, and I was straddling his hips. When we parted, he was panting heavily, and his lips were beginning to bruise lightly.  
"C-Cloud...?" My head was spinning as he uttered my name gently. I slowly left soft flittering kisses down his neck, and nibbled at his pale flesh. Riku whimpered lightly and bit his lip to stifle a small moan from escaping. I stopped kissing him, and lent my lips beside his head, and whispered to him quietly  
"Don't fight it, Riku. Scream, shout and moan as loud and long as you please; no one's going to hear you..." I felt him pant hard, and heard him moan as he arched against me as I began licking and sucking on his collar bone. I slide my hand over his chest, and fumbled with the zipper, tugging it down in one swift jerk. His fingers tangled themselves into my blond spikes. I ran soft, feather light caresses with my tongue over his chest followed by heated nips and bites as I worked on getting his pants off of him. I stopped unbuckling them, and tugged Riku's shoes off hastily. His socks followed suite. I grasped the sides of his baggy denim pants, and tugged them right the hell off.  
"Ahem..." A small cough at the entrance to our garden marked the arrival of someone. Riku and I wiped our heads around to face who had dared disturb us. Hashiro stood in the door frame, along with another girl (who was presently taking pictures), looking at us with an amused sort of expression. "Sew...Looks like you two boys have been having fun without us, ne?" Hashiro's friend snickered as Hashiro looked smugly at us while leaning against the door frame. Hashiro did a double take behind her, and tapped her friend on the shoulder. She kept tapping as her friend kept clicking her camera. "Oi! Yukimi! Stop clicking your damn camera! Hentai! Ashton fainted and Leon's got a bloody nose! Drag him upstairs and wake him up. No, not that way! Hentai...!" Yukimi twirled around once, her long brown locks swirling around her shoulders and half way down her back. She stopped, nodded once, and hoisted the boy who'd passed out to his feet while ushering a little cat-boy upstairs.  
By this time, Riku and I had gotten mildly collected and straitened up. Riku was just zipping his shirt back up when Hashiro turned to us. "What will I do with that girl? She's innocent and sweet like a new born kitten, and fiercer then any street-wild boy I know. She's probably twice as perverted too. Ha!" Hashiro spun to face us again, but we brushed past her. "Hey!"  
"Hashiro, who were those people you brought into my house with you?" Riku asked as he walked through the kitchen. Hashiro flushed and answered  
"Their friends of mine. There's been...trouble around their homes, and they've been hiding for a while. Sorry I didn't call first, but do you mind if they stay here for a while?" Hashiro clasped her hands together, and gave a pretty pout as she used her secret begging weapon; the puppy dog eyes! Her Kaleidoscope colored eyes shone with tears. Riku sighed as he shook his head.  
"Alright Hashiro, they can stay..." She all but strangled him from hugging too hard. She practically danced across the room. "But," She stopped in mid leap "Those pictures had better not get out side of this house; or else they go with them." And he crossed his arms across his chest as he took me by the hand, and dragged me up stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Animage: *is ashamed* Hashiro and Yukimi interrupted the lemony-ness! *cries*  
  
Anime_Boi: Well, why didn't you have them show up after they 'screwed like rabid bunnies?'  
  
Animage: *fidgets* well, I wanted to have a lemon in pretty much every chapter from here on, but..  
  
Anime_Boi: You got the fidgets before you could finish?  
  
Animage: *nods shamefully* I can read them, no problem. I read a handful everyday for crying out loud! But if someone walks in while I'm typing, I'll have one hell of a time explaining why two boys are screwing each other like there's no tomorrow!  
  
Anime_Boi: True. Your parents are drastically homophobic, aren't they?  
  
Animage: NO! They just think it isn't...correct for boys to marry other boys.  
  
Anime_Boi: And here you are going against everything they believe. ^_^! Just think how awful it would be if they found your Yaoi folder! )  
  
Animage: *gasp* I know! All my pictures of Bishonen Yaoi goodness would be deleted! *cries at the thought* Scawwwy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!*hides* Anyway..There will be lemony-ness in most chapters; just to let you know.  
  
Anime_Boi: Review and tell your friends! You may leave constructive criticism ONLY! If you have a problem with Yaoi or Yuri, E-mail her and flame her in-box. DO NOT FAME HER REVIEW BOARD!!!!!!!! Animage will delete it, and mock you for being stupid in her next updates (She's done it on her other fics on her yahoo group). And I - *draws his Buster Sword* -will decapitate you if you leave any filthy slander or foul words upon her board.  
  
Animage: *glomps Anime_Boi* I love you when you defend my review board like that! *kisses his cheek*  
  
Anime_Boi: *blushes then mumbles something about a 'Bounce House'*  
  
Animage: -_-! Later, k? Anyhow! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Star Ocean, someone else does. Ja ne! 


	5. The real Lemon chapter

Seducing a Demon  
  
Riku rushed up the stair case, fairly dragging Cloud up with him. He made a sharp right in the hall, and a left at the end. He spun Cloud into his room as he slammed and locked the door behind them. Cloud stopped spinning as his legs pressed against the bed. He cast a look at Riku to find his ocean green eyes staring at him hungrily and lustfully.  
  
*~*~*~*Edit*~*~*~*  
  
His lips were taken and his mouth plundered as he let the younger boy temporarily dominate him. 'He needs to be in control of this situation.' Riku realized as he melted into the kiss. Cloud's demanding lips left Riku's mouth to nip and torture the sensitive skin of his neck aggressively, as cool fingers found their way up under his sleeveless vest to claim the skin there as well. Wordlessly Riku simply clung to Cloud, breathing in the scent of his hair and trying to hear the rapid beat of his heart over that of his breathing. Arms suddenly tightened around Riku's waist and he found himself being lifted up, ankles twining behind Cloud's back as he was carried onto the mattress. Cloud sat down on the soft comforter, pulling Riku so he was straddling him with their erections colliding whenever they moved. Their mouths only parted to gasp as friction mounted between them. Wordlessly, they both  
  
began pulling at each others clothes: the tee shirt shucked from Cloud's body and dropped to the floor, Riku's shirt completely unzipped and hanging awkwardly from his elbows as they continued to rub against one another. Sweat slicked  
  
chests slid together, limbs tangling, desperate fingers ripping at trouser fastenings. Riku's hands fumbled to pull the suddenly too tight denim from Cloud's hips, ungraciously shoving the jeans behind him and down to the other boy's knees. Cloud's hands were down the back of Riku's hastily unzipped pants, cupping and kneading with frantic urgency. Riku pulled away with a moan and tilted his head back only to have Cloud's tongue rasp and drag against his throat. He stifled another purr of pleasure and attempted to form a coherent sentence out of his muddled thoughts. "Clo. ooh. Cloud. we need. mmm. wait, we need. stuff." "Lubrication?" was Cloud's panted query, breaking from Riku's neck to look back and forth between the two wide aqua green eyes in front of him. Riku nodded, mouth hanging open as he gulped oxygen into his lungs. Quickly Cloud's fingers dipped into the younger boy's back pocket, bringing the tube concealed there into view. "This?" Riku's already flushed face darkened a shade. "Yeah, that." He grinned when Cloud merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, never hurts to be prepared," he said by way of explanation with a shrug and a leer, leaning forwards for another heated meeting of mouths. Still kissing, he took the lube from Cloud's hand and deftly twisted the cap off with one hand. He grabbed Cloud's hand from where it had fallen to his hip and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He stood up, still  
  
bending so as not to break the kiss until absolutely necessary, and removed his pants. Cloud's eyes widened momentarily before something akin to a smile curved his lips. "No underwear?" he asked with feigned indifference. Riku snorted. "With these pants? What would be the point?" "Hn," was all that was audible of Cloud's grunted agreement before mouths and tongues met once more. Easing Cloud into the knowledge of what needed to be  
  
done, Riku took the boy's slick fingers and maneuvered them beneath his own body. The kiss ceased with lips to be continued with a look as their eyes met and Riku pushed one of Cloud's fingers into him. Riku's moans had turned into one keening wail, harmonizing with the echoing pulse of his heart as he rode himself up and down Cloud's fingers. "Ohhhh my god." Cloud watched in rapt fascination as Riku's face contorted into an ecstatic  
  
grimace of pleasure-pain. The sight was driving him deeper into heady passion as he gazed at his lover. Head thrown back and hair now disorderly, he looked wild and wanton and never more stunning then at this moment. Low- lidded eyes opened heavily to glow down at Cloud. "Need you. now." And then, without warning, Riku's lips were on his, pressing as if to bruise, tongue forcing its way into his mouth and running rampant. The tips of Silver hair tickled against his shoulder, adding a gentle counterpoint to the near violent force of Riku's kiss. He was only vaguely aware when his wrist was held and his slick fingers drawn away from the body above him. Cloud's eyes flew open, his gasp stifled by Riku's mouth, as tight heat surrounded him, dragging downwards with agonizing slowness. He was able to grind out Riku's name against his lips before all sense left his brain. Inch by incredible inch Riku pressed down, groaning into Cloud's mouth as he was stretched and filled completely, the sensations washing over him in waves. He finally broke their kiss to gasp for air, burying his face against Cloud's shoulder and nestling there, lips pressed against his damp neck. "Oh God. Cloud. move." It was an order the blue-eyed boy obeyed only too eagerly, hips thrusting in shallow motions as he tightened his grip on Riku's waist. Eyes sliding shut once more, Cloud arched his back as they found a rhythm, alternating sharp jutting with leisurely strokes, friction and temperature, emotions and sensations, rising and building towards a foreseeable crescendo. Pleasure so extreme it  
  
edged on pain was dragging over raw nerve endings within his mind, his entire being focusing on the boy in his arms and the movement of their joined bodies. Fingers dug into his back as Riku moved with him, rubbing his own arousal between their bellies. Without thinking, Cloud reached down and stroked him in time to their thrusts, drawing a strangled noise with each motion. Lips sought one another once more as the peak was neared and desperate panting filled the air. It was too much, it wasn't enough, and it was everything they'd ever dreamt they'd feel and there was still more to come. Tension ran through bodies like a taught wire suspending them together over an endless chasm. Driving, pushing, nearer and nearer, the wire stretching and ready to snap as ecstasy welled up around them. For a heart-stopping, mind-numbing moment movement ceased and twin cries were cast to the walls of the red room. Hot mouths, wet and savoring, collided before both boys fell into the abyss. *~*~*~* "That was." "Wow." "Mmm." "Can we do it again?" "." "Hmm." "Riku?" "Hm?" "I. I love you." "Mmm, I know you do." ". Do you-" "You know I do." "Say it?" "I love you, Cloud Strife." "Yay. ^_^"  
  
*~*~*~* Animage: /^^;/? Ok.. There you are, you have your lemon. ..yay..Woot.! Anime_Boi: You don't sound too enthused. Animage: Yeah, well. I've had a difficult day.XO I think one of my friends finds me too odd to be around./T_T/? Which would really suck, because I like him a lot and now he probably thinks I'm a loser because I'm insane and I now have to wear glasses. Feh! Anime_Boi: I think they make you look smart. //^_^ (love, love, love [hearts]) Animage:..../o_O\?...Love, Love, Love...? Hearts? /^_^\? Ok, Ani feels better now. Anime_Boi://^_^! [luv luv luv's again] Animage: XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm crazy and can hide my depression behind my mask of insanity instead of showing it, again! WOOT! /^_^\? [kissy] Anime_Boi: *blush* //^_^! Hehe! Animage: YAY! LEMON! Ok..So, yeah.se you guys next chapter, k? AshtonXLeon next! Buy! 


	6. And my mouth runs away without me

Seducing a Demon

Animage: Hey Hey; I'm back!

AnimeBoi: -- and my, aren't we ENTHUSED.

Animage: Yeah; we sure are! ……….oo………--…..You don't have to be sarcastic…….

AnimeBoi: sweat drop Bit slow on the up-keep, aren't we?

Animage: Shut up! Meany! Any how…I know I said it'd be Leon and Ashton; but I can't quite get Ashton into the pedophile-ing mood…..So I think the other boys will show up too! And yes, the girls of Star Ocean will pop up, just not quite yet. Not all of them, at least, but a few will.

AnimeBoi: and now you've gotten chatty. Isn't there something ELSE you'd like to tell our audience while you're at it?

Animage: Oh...lol….yeah; I forgot. gets on knees and bows, forehead on the floor SUMIMASEN! I'm so sorry about last chapter! Not only am I taking forever on updating and posting this one, but the end notes were all smushed together, AND I invited everyone to my pity party because of such a childish reason as glasses (which I love now)! So; I'm going to have someone edit everything before I post it so that won't happen again!

AnimeBoi: Good.

Animage: I'll also be editing those chapters I screwed up on, so future readers won't have trouble reading it.

AnimeBoi: Well Ani, let's get this show on the road.

Animage: Yessum, Anim!

(Yukimi's P.O.V.)

What strange hosts we have here. I was a bit alarmed when Hashi-chan told us about him, but he seems rather pleasant. So…that is our young master, Riku. His boyfriend seems so…….what's the word……pedophile-y………Is pedophile-y a word…? Hmmm……Wish I had brought my dictionary…….I don't think it is…..hmm……Ah well.

I set Ashton down on a soft looking comforter, and guided Leon into a chair. Poor dear. He's so precocious outside, but regardless of how level-headed he seems, he is only a twelve year old boy. Who knows what he's really thinking. I hand him a handkerchief. His look is calculating as he glances at the ceiling in the room. He's such a curious little kitten. I tuck Ashton into the covers of his new bed, careful to remove his boots and cloak. Gyoro and Ururun creep up the covers and lay coiled on the pillow on either side of Ashton's head. I removed them from Ashton a few weeks ago. He still isn't quite used to not having the extra weight there. They now have there own bodies; but still cling to Ashton's shoulders when traveling, so he's not as off-balance as he would be without them. I'm almost jealous that he has their company. I wish my sisters would be…..

Ashton is startled awake by a firm pounding noise in the next room over, and Leon's face darkens over. His child like face shows no childish joy or his usual elegant arrogance; only…empty….. He misses someone. Someone very dear. His mother? His Father? Or possibly…….a love? I smile gently and lay my hand on his head, trying to re-assure him as well as I could with out using words. I brush his hair out of his face as I check to see if he's stopped bleeding, and being satisfied, turn to go the kitchen to grab a drink for the newly conscious Ashton.

(Ashton's P.O.V.)

Hot…..So hot! I can feel my body tingle with the heat licking at my skin. The cloth of my robe slides off of my overly feverish limbs. Soft kisses rain down on my jaw line and along my neck as large, calloused hands touch and caress my already sensitized skin. My name is murmured as my lover presses his lips against my throat. How natural this all feels; as if it's been done a thousand times before. How familiar this feeling; as though I could name it. But so glorious, I could not in a million years derive a title fit for this. This moment, this warmth, this passion; it's all too much!

I let loose a strangled hybrid of a gasp and a moan as my chest was ravaged by a hungry mouth. That sweet mouth moved again up wards to my neck, and bit lovingly into my collar bone. The burn was soothed by my lover's course tongue. I press closer to him, needing to be closer, so close I can feel him in my veins.

My lover planted a gentle kiss to my chest, and my hands went to his shoulders, urging him to continue on his decent. He lapped at my collar like a cat going from the tip to my shoulder, then nipping firmly, and soothing the mark gently. The process was repeated several times until I reduced myself to begging for it.

"Please….Oh, please…" My voice is breathy and wonton in my own ears. I could only last this wonderful torment for so long! I could feel him smirk as he slid over my chest again. He knows how sensitive my skin is, and how to reduce me to nothing but a bundle of over sensitized nerves. How we both love it.

He complies, but slowly, to prolong this sweet torment as long as he can. I moan in irritation, and tangle my fingers in his hair before crying out at the sudden heat that envelopes me. I'm distracted successfully from his fingers pushing into me slowly, almost teasingly as I'm prepped.

"God…Nnn….so good…Ahh-…." I know I must sound ridiculous, my voice reaching such heights and volumes, but I can't bring myself to care. I'm too far gone, too lost to notice he's done, but growl in frustration when I discover his mouth is gone. He quiets me, gently pressing his lips against mine as he pushes forward.

"Ah---!" My head snaps to the side and breaks his kisses as I lay there, gasping, my jaw hung open and me unable to utter a single cry or protest. Good God! The pain is so intense, I can barely make out the words of gentle encouragement he's whispering as I'm held completely still. I find myself focusing solely on his words, his voice, his heat as I relax slowly under him. I feel him smile as he kisses my temples then grazes his lips against mine. In the back of my mind, this same old familiarization is sparked, and I know this isn't the first time he's seen me like this; needy and begging for release, this heady with guilty passion, perfect pink lips bruised by rough kisses and begging for more as tears run down my cheeks.

My hips move of their own accord; I don't even think as I grind down onto my lover, sucking on the hollow of his throat. Trea; how long have I needed this? All my emotions are focused purely on this person and this moment. I want to stay here in this warmth, this comfort, this pleasure that seems so pure despite the animalistic and crude implications of this seemingly taboo act. I don't care if we're men, if we're at risk of waking the innocent boy next door, or that one of our party could walk in at any time. I want this; and damned if I'm gonna let social acceptance get in my way!

I push back as he thrusts forward, grunting from the force. It's hard, it's rough, and I'm so focused on the pleasure, I've almost gone numb. I can't help the stifled, incoherent wails the escape from behind my fist. I'm climbing, higher and higher and the air is so thin up here, I can hardly breathe.

I know my lover's almost reached his peak; his thrusts have lost rhythm and are almost spastic in their urgency. He grasps my shaft and pumps once, twice, before I'm undone and sent spiraling into the abyss of heat and twisted oblivion.

As the sharp waves of pleasure ease, I'm vaguely aware of the strong arms holding me close, and those deep blue eyes glancing down at me lovingly. I smile lazily as I realize I'm the only one who may ever see these eyes so warm. They seem so cold when we're with the others and on the field. We've been waiting for this hotel for a long while…..

I'm drifting off, snuggled close and feeling more cherished than I can ever remember being.

An unfamiliar ceiling swims into view as I regain consciousness. No surprise, we're always in a different hotel…..

I shot up from my bed, glancing around wildly. I spot Leon sitting in the corner chair and felt my body go limp. What a strange dream I've had! I'm suddenly laughing hysterically. I can't help it; the enormity of that dream's left me a bit shaken. He eyes me wearily, unsure weather it's safe to approach or not. I can't say I blame him; though seeing me this off kilter shouldn't be too unusual. I'm still giggling slightly, and my body's shaking eases as I look at him and explain my bizarre behavior.

"Leon, thank god! I've had a rather strange dream. We'd just finished off the last of the ten wise men, and gotten Expel right where it should be, when the planet just erupts into chaos! Spots of darkness just appeared, and were spreading rapidly, swallowing everything until the entire globe was covered! Only you and I had landed in a weird town with all sorts of different people who said that's how they'd gotten there as well. We had met up with these two girls, Hashiro and-"

My rapid explanation was cut off by someone entering the room and by their silence, I'd assumed Diaz. But as I turned, I found it was only….

"Yukimi……" The Reality of what I'd just been explaining hit me suddenly, and I could feel every second of the time we'd been alone since the accident bearing down on my shoulders. I glanced at Leon and witnessed the same cold, depressed mask I must be wearing as well. 'Good God,' I can suddenly feel my temples throbbing. A self inflicted migraine; I haven't had once since I first realized I'd gotten my self possessed by Gyoro and Ururun. 'I've probably made Leon relive every minute of those last moments on Energy Neade.'

Yukimi puts a glass of water by my bed and I gulp the glass down, suddenly finding it isn't water; but vodka. Goodie; score one for the old stupidity bank. My head swims again as the liquor hits my system. I'm mildly woozy from the potency of it, but I can think clear enough to notice Leon standing beside my bed, looking up at me. A glance at him and at the look of pure sorrow and despair on his young face, my subconscious is served another hard blow of remorse.

"Ashton…." his voice is uncertain and he seems quite shy. I can't fault him for that, either. We never talked much even before this all happened. I simply never thought of myself as included in his little makeshift 'family' of himself, Claude, and Rena. If I had been I'd have probably been his weird third aunt's niece's cousin's uncle twice removed.

(Ah, I can see it now:

Stranger: who's that with the dragons on his back, that's worshiping the barrels at the pier…….?

Leon: Oh don't mind him; that's just crazy Uncle Ashton.

Ah, the love of a nephew. I honestly hope I never experience it.)

"Yes?" I answer back slowly, the alcohol making me sluggish. He seemed wary of me, but set a determined look on his face as he scolded me.

"What were you doing, drinking that whole thing in one gulp? One would think you were becoming a drunkard the way you just chugged it all down!" He crawled on to the bed, under the covers, and curled up next to me. We sat in a mildly comfortable silence. "Ashton….Will Onii-chan Claude and Onee-san Rena be okay?" The unexpected question caught me off guard.

"W-well…Hm…" Leon looked up at me fearfully, knowing I'd tell him 'Of course they will,' even if I didn't think they had a hope in hell. But they do, I know they do; those two have gotten out of worse scrapes than this; as has Diaz. I smiled gently, suddenly feeling quite tender towards him, and ran my fingers through his soft strands of cerulean hair as I answered.

"Don't worry; they'll return to you soon, Leon." He nodded, seeming only half satisfied with my answer. "They'll be alright." He looked pained and wistful for a moment before whispering.

"Yes………But will Jean?

Animage: …And thus; my grand return is started!

AnimeBoi: Your modesty is reaching so many dimensions; it's one-dimensional all over again.

Animage: …….Was that a compliment?

AnimeBoi: NO.

Animage: …….sticks out tongue Well you can go without pixi-stix, now can't you?

AnimeBoi: OO. NO!

Animage: Well, next chapter is when the story's plot starts to surface. It's kind of confusing at first….at least for me…I need to fix some kinks in it. Also; I've made Yukimi mute for a reason….I just don't know what it is yet…or maybe I do and I haven't told myself XD. See j00 in Chap.7 ( I hope!)


	7. Crap There's a plot?

Animage: And now…… (Drum roll) Chapter 7! The revealing of both the past of two cast members, AND some teeny glimpses of plot!

Anim: (throws confetti) X marks the spot, after all!

Animage: ….X is the Roman numeral for seven…?

Anim: You know; I'm sincerely hoping you're really not that stupid.

Animage: You mean it isn't?...Jerk! I'm confiscating your sugar! Now disclaimer me!

Anim: Grr……Animage does not, will not, and never has, clamed ownership of KH and all story or characters affiliated with it; and shall not claim ownership without planning to also be arrested. She's making NO MONEY OFF OF THIS; none what-so-ever (like anyone would pay money for this junk XP). So don't press charges, sue, or flame.

Animage: Good boy (hands back sugar).

I'd like to thank all of you out there who're still reading this even though I can't guarantee regular updates. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Oh, and also; go read fan fictions by 'The Writer, you fools!' and Slashapalooza (you can find them in my favorites)! They are AWSOME! Wa----------y better than my stuffs! Hell; I'd even recommend ditching this to go read their stories! (cries)

Also; I'm dedicateing all chapters to YOU, the reader who has waited so long to have this chapter; and to The Writer, you fools; who I am a devoted reader too, and will miss devoutly when she goes to college. Love j00!

Note: G.E.S (The Galactic Elite Squad) is pronounced 'Guess.'

Also: Wei Xiao Chen, I believe, means 'Precious/valuable Dawn/early morning' in me if I'm wrong!

P.S……. I DO know the Roman numeral for seven...Vll; it IS my favorite Final Fantasy, after all! ...Any how…

ONWARD!

Chapter 7: Crap; There's a plot?

(Hashiro's P.O.V.)

"Well; that went better than I thought it would…." I stirred my tea listlessly as I waited for Kimi to finish with Ashton. She's a healer and has apparently been exposed to a multitude of new injuries and ailments since landing here; the likes of which we've never seen. That's saying something, for all the travel we do and damage we've sustained.

Before we got split up here, Yukimi and I were scouts and top ranking officers for G.E.S.: The Galactic Elite Squad. We were to travel to different worlds and report weather they were fit for the colonization of our world, Wei Xiao Chen, and to secure specific strategic points.

I can still remember the city we lived in. The buildings towered over everything; so tall they touched the sky and you could look down at the surrounding mountains. Everything was chrome plated and had passages beneath the ground, connecting to different buildings so you didn't have to walk outside if you really didn't want to. The sun was a small star, so the weather was always very cool( at least, compared to here it's very cool, it gets to be 106 to 110 degrees Fahrenheit in the hottest part of the day in summer in this place). In our hottest months it was about 40 to 50 degrees. Thus, the strong incentive to stay inside as long as you could.

Frost generally covered the vegetation but unlike the other worlds, that keeps them alive. If it gets too hot for them to produce frost, they die.

There's really not many sources of water on our planet, and most of that is frozen over. We have orchards that cover hundreds of acres that grow Aqua Melons; our globes' water supply for the masses. They resemble a small watermelon, but with a thin, robins egg blue shell. They're so thin, in fact, the melons are only foggy looking. You can see the seeds inside the meat of the melons; little pinpricks of softly luminescent blue light. The meat itself is transparent; water, but tastes sweeter than on most other planets. Not too sugary, just pleasantness in a shell.

I can remember the coldest months when the land seemed barren except for the plant life. Tall Rime Trees towered over the frost bitten hills and cast shade over the winter poppies and Hoar frost roses. The flowers and trees twinkled in there icy blankets and would glimmer in more colors than I can ripple through.

The only thing that ruined that image of this place (because there must be one; no place is perfect, not even Wei Xiao Chen) is, as you may have guessed, the Head Quarters of G.E.S., The Hall of Luminosity. It was headed by The Sunlit Guard. It's a bit egotistical, if you ask me; to compare them selves to the stars (which is why, I suppose, they never asked me).

Basically, it's just eleven old fogies headed by a narcissistic and self righteous busy-body who is patriotic to suffocating extents, in his mid twenties, and is so pretty, it had better be a crime. The Guard is one of the many reasons Kimi and I are here; their organization skills having plummeted since the death of Shuang Tao, the last leader of The Guard.

Shuang Tao's son, Li Tao, was his successor before he died of a sudden appearance of tuberculosis. It was almost funny; Li seemed so healthy before; simply too spry to just keel over like that.

When Li Tao died, Shuang Tao had specifically asked that Toshi Chiyo, his nephew, not be allowed to rise into the role of successor. But within the hour of his passing, the eleven living Guards had inaugurated Toshi as Head of The Sunlit Guard.

The result; all hell broke loose. The entire Galactic base is in absolute disorder. No one pays attention to rank, no one gets anything done, and we're lucky if some one knows the basic drills and protocol of scouting or combat.

We'd been kicked out of rank and were thought of as renegade commanders, even by the Sunlit Guard. Which is how we nearly died on our last trip; we had been given a ridiculously incompetent crew. Luckily, they died in 'a blaze' caused by 'the first impact.'

Shuang had given Kimi and I a specific Top Secret mission, and damned if I was going to let some snot nosed lap dogs of Toshi muck it up. It sounds cruel; but they would have had their hearts devoured the moment they stepped out of the shuttle anyhow; most screaming for their mothers in their last moments. Which would you rather have?

Hopefully, this incident has gotten Mr. 'I'm too sexy to know what I'm doing' and his raison-look-alike entourage to stop doing everything half assed, start training the kids right, and organize a search party for us. Too much to hope for, I know, but hey; I need to feed my cat!

I stir my tea again, disappointed to find that it's gone flat. Sigh; I hate flat tea. I push it to the side as Yukimi comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. She seems a tad pissed and a little frustrated. She plops down across from me and glares.

I let a smile tug the corners of my lips. "What am I being blamed for now?" She sighed, her steam finally giving out on her. She just shook her head at me.

'It's not that.' Uh-oh, when Yukimi's agitated and isn't gonna blame it on me, it always means she's gonna drop a bomb shell. Her lips formed the silent word 'Mission.'……..and there we have it.

My body stiffens as I stare at her blankly.

"No; Not yet. We can't tell them yet." She looked back at me, anger and surprise on her face.

'B-but why? If we wait any longer, we'll lose the position of our target!'

"They aren't ready for this yet. We can't tear there lives apart yet." She sighed, an airy sound, holding no majesty of a voice; just the rush of air from her lungs. It reminds me of the sound a helium tank makes. Or a leaking gas pipe.

'We don't have a choice; if we don't leave within the next three days; we'll have to leave without them and _that_ is what we cannot do. He is the key to saving the universe. If we don't go now, ' She stared me straight in the eye, and her message is clear 'we'll fail this mission; Game Over.'

Sadly; I agreed.

(Riku's P.O.V.)

A slow, almost crawling awareness came over me. I was hot, sticky, and there was a large, fleshy man beside me. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod!

I dared to glance over, and; thank your chose of deity, Cloud was there. I relaxed back into my mattress, ready to go back to Slumber Land (The REAL happiest place on earth, er…limbo…where-ever).

I stopped in mid doze.

Cloud. Here. In my bed.

I jerked, almost throwing myself over the edge. In an attempt to regain balance; I pin wheeled my arms in grand circles; knocking over a lamp and dragging most of the bedding with me. As soon as my butt made contact with the floor I yelped and rolled over so I was lying on my stomach in a tangle of sticky sheets. Ew…

I glanced over my shoulder to see Cloud peeking groggily over the edge of my bed; his spikes in disarray. It was so cute, I almost forgot what I was freaked out about.

He yawned, stretched and rested his head on his upper arm; eyes roaming over the parts of my body not covered by the sheets. I squirmed under his intent gaze. He finally smirked lazily at me and said in a voice dripping of well concealed lust,

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" I blushed as I turned over again to sit up, careful of my sore behind. What happened…Eep.

His eyes seem darker than they usually are but they're as mesmerizing as ever. I can't help the small breathy sound released from my lungs.

"Well?" He looks at me expectantly "Are you coming to bed or aren't you?" To bed? This was my bed, damn it! But, then again…This is Cloud, and Cloud is Mm-mm good.

I nodded, not the least bit sure of my voice, and gathered as much of the sheets as I could around me. I must have looked like a very sloppily dressed (and suddenly shy) ancient roman, because Cloud was chuckling at me and not trying to hide it.

Great. I was embarrassed before; but now I'm acting meek and pouting. I never pout; that was Sora's signature frustrated expression. Hmm.

He stopped laughing at me long enough to sit up, swing his legs over the edge, and stare at me in amusement again. I couldn't stand that gaze, laughing at me. I closed my eyes and blushed harder.

Cloud's fingertips brushed my cheek gently and I opened my eyes to see his apologetic glance. My frown softened into a slight pout as he drew me closer, guiding my lips to brush against his. I felt my cheeks heat again and my chest tighten; short of breath.

God, is this how it started last night? Just that one brush of lips and I'm already breathless. Even before this happened it had been embarrassing the number of things that reduced me to a quivering pile of 'yes please' when Cloud did them. Lordie; I'm gonna have a perma-hard-on at this rate. Stupid hormones. Stupid youth!

Before the whole island was destroyed I had thought 'God help the guy that falls for me; I won't fall in love, ever.' I had promised myself I wouldn't; and damn am I happy I broke that promise.

Animage: Okay, trying to make every section sound like they're being narrated by the specified character instead of me… Wow. Riku's sounding like I didn't let him get laid two chapters ago.

FYI The 'Jean' that Leon refers to is Bowman. Not sure if Jean was his last name or first; but Leon calls him Jean when they aren't in the group. Kind of a private name thing…Bowman calls him Liebe, which means 'lover' in German. At least, it was last time I checked; but again, if I'm wrong don't hesitate to correct me!

Anim: Yep. Hell, if she didn't have spell check; this wouldn't even be legible in English. It'd burn your poor eyes out. Yep (sees Animage glaring, then downs entire bag of sugar so she can't take it away).

Animage: Ooo…..kay……-- Well; another chapter down, but I'll probably have to re-type this one too for how bad it sucks. Now we have dirty language. Whoopee. I'm now starting a Side Story for Yukimi and Hashiro. That's the only place you'll find Hashiro's real name until like, chapter twenty of this story. Oh geez; that's a lot of crap to write…… I'm slightly grumpy right now so remember; flamers will be used as charcoal for my barbeque, their flames will light the grill, and I will make raw steaks the size of my head on them. Yum yum.

Any how, see you in chapter eight; or perhaps chapter one of the other story…


End file.
